


9-5

by syIvester



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clubbing, F/M, Grinding, Making Out, One Night Stands, POV Third Person Omniscient, Vaginal Sex, another smut, bitch you guessed it, of course, what else would i write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: Just his luck, it’s his employee.





	9-5

**Author's Note:**

> alright so eugene is hot. a truly hot man. but my boyfriend looks like him so who’s the real winner here. that’s right everyone, me. enjoy xx

If you hate your job, quit. It’s that simple.

..Not always though. Natalia was in a sticky, sticky situation. See, she loved her coworkers, loved what she did, but hated her boss’s guts. Is that really a good enough reason to resign?

She debated over drinks. A few Jägerbombs, to be exact. Was it really the adult thing to drink away your problems?

Yes. The answer is yes.

“Can I just have a water?” She asked the bartender. With a nod, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She smiled as he handed it to her. “Thanks.”

Quitting her job. All because of her idiot boss. She wondered if he even knew what her job and role was in the office. 

If she could just give him a piece of her mind without getting fired she would do it. And Natalia knew exactly what she would say. “Hello, Mr. Sledge. I moved from the position of intern about five years ago. You’re the one who approved my résumé so I could get the job. So can you act like you don’t completely despise me for five seconds and give the work I shouldn’t even be doing to someone else, preferably someone in a lower position than me?”

“I heard my name.” A voice whispered in her ear. Natalia’s grip on her glass tightened. “Hi, Miss Jones.”

She turned around even though she knew who it was. When she saw him, she wanted to spit in his face, but decided against it. She was going to keep her job, even if she had to work with this imbicile.

Standing in front of her with a beer in his hands was her boss, Mr. Eugene Sledge. He looked a little bit intoxicated, like he had a bottle or two already of whatever he was drinking. A Miller High Life. “What are you, in college? At least drink something suitable for a man, if that’s what you even are.”

“It’s the champagne of bottled beer, Natalia. And it’s a Friday night. Let me relax.” He took the seat next to her. She sighed before facing her body away from him. “Why are you here all alone? Thought clubbing by yourself was safe?”

“I came to forget about work, Mr. Sledge.”

“Oh? And why is that?” He inquired, like he didn’t already know based on him spying on her earlier.

“He’s sitting next to me, drinking shitty beer only underage men drink.” Natalia rolled her eyes. “Think his name is Mr. Eugene Sledge.”

He got a little closer to her, and put his lips to her ear. “I like when you call me that, Natalia. _Mister_.”

“Get a grip, Sledge.” She finished her water and slammed the cup on the table before getting up and making her way to the dance floor. Muttering under her breath, she tried to find a guy to grind with so she could stay out of his sight.

With not much effort, there was a drunk guy just waiting for someone to dance with him. Natalia made her way over and they said their greetings before grinding on each other, no space between their bodies. She was sweating, and for a little suffocating, but other than that she was alright.

Natalia was getting moved from guy to guy. At that point in the night though it didn’t really matter who she was dancing with, as long as it was with somebody. She was enjoying herself, something that happened very rarely.

She had lost count of how many men she had been with during the night, so when a figure came up behind her and starting dancing with her after her break she didn’t mind all that much. Natalia didn’t bother to turn around to see who it was because she knew she would never see this person ever again.

And he was a damn good dancer too, and very touchy. Natalia liked it. His large hands held her hips, and they swayed to the beat of the song. She could feel his boner against her ass, and from that, she started to get turned on.

From what she has gathered from dancing with him, he wasn’t a giant, but he was definitely taller than her. Big hands, big dick, the whole nine yards. Can hold a rhythm. So, a solid guy. And she had made her mind up about him.

In the middle of a song, she just turned around and kissed him, long and hard. His hands roamed around her body, squeezing her ass and lightly running his fingers on her waist. To say the least, it was nice. Forgetting about her boss, dancing with people. The night was nice.

Although, when she pulled away and saw someone completely different than who she was expecting, she didn’t run away or make a disgusted face. Natalia kissed him again before taking his hand and pulling him away from the dance floor, away from the club itself.

As they waited outside for their Uber, they made out. For the both of them, it felt like they couldn’t get enough of each other. And when they got back to his place, the desire felt heightened, to an extent.

Eugene put his weight on Natalia, nibbling and licking her ear. When she was making noises of pleasure, he moved down to her neck, sucking on it hard enough to leave marks but also kissing it softly.

The clothes started to fly in the air, getting pulled off one by one. It was her pants first, followed by his shirt that started the chain of undressing. They were naked, fully, baring it all in front of each other. _A boss and his employee_.

When Eugene reached his hand into his nightstand to find a condom, he looked her in the eyes and rubbed her side. “You want to do this?”

“Yeah, yeah. I do.” She wasn’t gasping for air, but she was clearly trying to catch her breath from so much making out. From the lack of oxygen, she was dizzy. And she enjoyed it.

Rolling it on, Eugene’s erection was proudly at attention, waiting. One last look into each other’s eyes and he switched the position so Natalia was on top.

She teased herself, never fully slipping it in until Eugene got sick of waiting and moved her so she could sit down on it.

It felt weird, to do what they were doing. Borderline sick. Yet it didn’t feel wrong to either of them. If anything, it felt so _right_.

Eugene propped his head up on the pillows, watching Natalia bounce up and down on his cock. She was moaning loudly, surely the apartment next to him could hear her crying his name out. His eyes closed when she leaned down to kiss him tenderly. It had all the buildup, the tension. A perfect kiss in his book. He flipped her onto her back, not removing himself from being inside her. It was time to change the pace.

Natalia’s whimpers quickened when he sped up, thrusting into her as fast as he could go. She never had sex as good as this in her entire life, and with someone she never thought she would ever be in such close proximity as, let alone be inside of her. Eugene was breathing heavy. He was staring at her, eyes screwed shut and mouth open, and he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. To him, she had never looked so beautiful.

“Eugene!” She cried, clenching her muscles. With her left hand, she pulled his hair, and with her right, raked his back with her nails. And like that, she was done.

“Natalia.. I –“ He choked on his words as he came, ejaculating into the condom. He pulled out of her, and took off the condom. Eugene got up to throw it in the trash while she ran to the bathroom to pee.

When she returned, they laid in bed to catch their breath and just enjoy the moment together.

“So I’m getting a promotion then?” Eugene chuckled as Natalia placed her hand on his face and rubbed it with her thumb, as a comforting gesture.

“We’ll see about that, Jones.”


End file.
